Something about the Ocean
by annnieod-air
Summary: Without hesitation, I reply "I love her more than the ocean loves the sand. It doesn't matter what happens, I'm always going to come back." Odesta Fanfic starting from Pre-THG and lasting through Mockingjay. Previously named "As the Ocean does the Shore"
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: These amazing characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Everything else is unfortunately fictional and is merely a figment of my own imagination.

* * *

The morning has always been my favorite time of day.

There's something about the way the waves wash onto the shore when you're the only person on the beach. I can't really explain it, but I'm sure once you've done it you'll feel the same way.

It's a quarter to seven and I am already by myself anchored out in the ocean. Most kids my age can barely steer a boat under their Father's direction, but not me. I am forced to be independent.

My name is Finnick Odair. I live in District Four. Today is my twelfth birthday.

Twelve is usually the only birthday anyone pays attention to in Panem. It's the year you're eligible for the Reaping. It's the year you become a man. But me, I've been a man for much longer than that. My Father died in a boating accident when I was just seven years old. Luckily he taught me how to fish with a trident before that, or my family would have starved.

I jump over the side of my boat and open my eyes underwater. The salt still stings, but it's a small price to pay for the way everything looks underwater._ If only I could stay out here forever,_ I think.

I pull the anchor up and make my way back to the docks where my mother and little sister are waiting to meet me. I smile and wave, which makes the boat swerve. They laugh at me as I tie the boat to its post. Mara runs forward and latches onto my leg.

"Happy Birthday, Finn!" she shrieks.

"Thanks Mar," I reply as I hitch her up on my hip "Well don't you look pretty today?" She giggles when I touch my lips to the tip of her nose.

Mara is just five years old, but she truly is beautiful. Her hair is dark brown and it flows in loose curls just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes aren't green like mine or my Mother's, but instead they are blue much like the oceans water itself. My Mom always says she is a spitting image of my Father, whatever that means.

"Happy Birthday Finnick," my Mother breathes as she catches up.

I pull her into my arms and just catch her whisper "Your Father would be so proud."

The three of us walk hand in hand back to our home which is too far from the beach. "Your sister's up, she's been cooking all morning," my Mother smiles, "Why don't you go give her a hand?"

I tread into the house half expecting to find the girl who hasn't left her room since her Fiance was reaped and killed in this years Hunger Games. He had one week until his nineteenth birthday. Seven more days and he would have been ineligible for the Reaping. His name was Jarrett. I really liked him.

The girl that has occupied our home since his death isn't really my sister, though. She looks just like her, golden blonde hair and light green eyes much like my own, but she doesn't act like the sister I've grown up with. Not one bit.

I turn the corner into the kitchen and find my younger brother Kellan pressing his pointer finger to his lips and motioning for me to be quiet. I furrow my brow at him until I realize it's not just the fact that Elissa's singing, but instead _what_ she's singing. It must be a tune that my Father taught us when we were younger, because I remember every word.

"_Come away with me my love, _

_Let's float out to sea._

_We can make it if we're together, love,_

_Forever in love we'll be._

_Storms may come, the wind may blow, _

_The days may drag like war, _

_But I promise you, I shall find my way back,_

_As the ocean does the shore . . ."_

This was the first time I've actually listened to the words of the song and frankly I don't understand them at all. How could someone love another that much through things like storms and war and still have time for themselves? I try imagine it as I sit down at the table, but my chair bumps the table on its way out. Kellan hits me in the side and Elissa turns around with a smile.

"Well hello!" she exclaims,

"Good morning Lissa," I grin.

"Happy Birthday, Finnick." she smiles back and pulls me in for a hug. It's nice to see her acting more like herself. I guess hard to understand unless you've been through it yourself, but it's difficult to watch someone you love go mad. Take my word for it.

"Thank you," I breathe as she settles down at the table beside Kellan.

"It's your birthday?" he sneers, probably just mad that Elissa stopped singing.

"Yes, brainless. Get with the program," Elissa hits Kellan over the head with her free hand as she scoops oatmeal into each of our bowls.

"Thank you," I smile again. "You shouldn't have done all this for me."

"Only the best for my mature little brother." she laughs at herself and turns on her heel in the direction of her room. Nobody sees her for the rest of the day.

"So, what are you doing today Finn?" Kellan asks.

"Well, I was going to go down to the docks and talk to some mature ladies," I lie as I swing my backpack over my shoulder.

"So no, you cannot come." I ruffle his sandy golden locks in my hand before heading out the door.

The docks are quiet at this time of day. Most of the fisherman have left even earlier than I find myself here in the mornings. I hope I never have to be a fisherman. I don't think I could wake up early enough.

I walk down the shore until I find myself in the very heart of District four where the beach connects the poorer part of town with mine. I sit myself under a palm tree and let my bag land next to me in the sand. I guess you could say this is my secret hideout, the best part being that it's so far away from both sides of town . . . Nobody would ever find it unless they had been looking.

I grab my notebook and begin to write the melody I'm afraid I'll soon forget,

"_Come away with me my love, _

_Let's float out to sea,_

_We can make it if we-"_

I look up from my paper when something catches my eye.

There's a girl running full speed away from the side of town I've never been to, her hands clasped firmly over her ears.

I try to stand up quickly but as I reach down to grab my backpack, the girl hits me full speed in the chest. I fall straight to the ground and she lands with me. I feel her hot tears soaking the front of my shirt.

She tries to push herself off of me but instead collapses back into the sand. Instinctively I grab her into my arms and whisper the same things I hear my Mother coo to Elissa when she wakes up screaming from nightmares. I twist her brown curls around in my fingers until she finally settles down and turns around to face me so I can finally get a good look at her. Her bloodshot eyes are set far apart from her nose, her face is wide and stained with tears, her cheeks suggest she isn't much older than ten.

"I-I'm sorry I was just," she stammers

"Running?"

She hesitantly nods her head.

"I'm Finnick."

"Annie."

"Annie." I say with a smile "Well, that's a pretty name"

"T-Thank you," she chokes out.

We sit together until I realize I'm the one who should be doing all the talking.

"Annie, have you ever been over there?"

I point in the direction of my house and she modestly shakes her head no, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Well, would you like to go then?"

She glances back in the direction she came before smiling at me and replying, "Sure."

I walk down the beach with Annie for what seems like forever. Every once in a while she bends down to pick up a shell and holds it up for me to see before giggling and putting it in the back pocket of her shorts.

"I've always meant to make a bracelet out of shells like this from the beach," she says

"And I can never seem to find ones that are the right size . ." she bends down to pick up another, "But these.." She smiles "These are perfect."

We walk past the docks, past my house, past the market and the bakery until we find ourselves standing in front of the District's fence.

"I didn't notice we'd gone so far," her face turns red as she self-consciously crosses her arms,

"Well, it's no problem." I settle myself down in the sand and motion for her to join me, but instead she stands her ground.

"I'm sorry Finnick I have to be home," she sighs as she seemingly notes the sunset peaking over the water in the distance, "Thank you for today, though. Nobody's ever been so nice to me."

"Don't worry about it, Annie" I grin, "It was nice meeting you."

"And you!" she cheers while bending down and pressing a quick kiss on my cheek. She springs up and turns back in the direction we came.

"_Crazy girl_," I mutter as I close my eyes and let the sea water wash up to my ankles. I fall back into the sand and dread the moment I have to return to reality.

* * *

**Authors Note**: HI okay so this chapter sucks alright I'm sorry judge me but tomorrow night I'm going to have a kickass chapter because Finnick is going to get reaped and ugH MY ODESTA FEELS ARE SO PREVALENT.

It took me a while to write this because I couldn't really decide how I wanted them to meet. I decided this way was best because it's cute enough to be significant but not enough for them to be best friends after it. I have like 20322099 ideas for this so I hope everything comes out right! TWO CLAPS FOR ODESTA ~xo.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins. The End.

* * *

~ TWO YEARS LATER ~

I stand behind Kellan in the mirror that hangs on the wall in the front of our house. He straightens his tie and tries to force a smile. But who could smile for real today, anyway? It's Reaping day.

I grab him by his shoulders and guide him to the front yard where the rest of our family is waiting. My Mother latches onto Kellan and Mara reaches for my hand and squeezes it. Elissa follows close behind with her arms folded across her chest. We walk in silence before we realize we are quickly approaching the District's square.

I freeze for a moment when I notice the Capitol train stopped behind our Justice Building. _It could be me this time,_ I think_, or worse, it could be Kellan_. I shake the thought out of my head as Mara yanks me forward. We tread closer and closer until we reach the check-in table.

"Finn, don't volunteer this year, okay?" Elissa says nervously as she pushes a lock of hair behind my ear. "I know you've been getting stronger, you're big for your age, you train, I know. . Just promise me you won't Finn," She's right. I did hit my growth spurt before anyone else and my muscles have grown to be almost as big as the fisherman I see at the docks. If someone my age had to volunteer, it really should be me. She reaches out to grab my hand but instead I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her tight against my chest. She wraps her arms around my waist and mumbles something into my shoulder. _"Just not this year, I can't lose you too."_

"Don't worry, Lissa." I say, "I promise."

As I turn away from Elissa, my Mother pulls me and Kellan into her arms.

"It won't be you, boys. Don't be nervous. I'll meet you by the bakery once all of this is over." she pulls away from us and gives us each a kiss on our cheeks before pulling Mara in the direction of the growing crowd of parents.

"You ready?" I say to Kellan before sympathetically placing my hand on his shoulder.

He gives me a quick nod and we continue in the direction of the check-in table. Since he's twelve, he goes to the left when I go to the right. He finds my eyes before falling into the crowd in front of me and shoots me a thumbs up. He's much stronger than I am and it's obvious. Maybe not physically but he's much more composed, standing tall and fearless when it's only his first Reaping. I'm proud. He must have somehow learned that from me.

I find myself in a crowd of fourteens who're all fidgeting and focused on an indistinguishable point in the distance. I search the mass of boys in front of me for my brother but before I can find him I hear the microphone boom and find that Mayor Gerrig stands before us at the podium.

"Welcome," he smiles for the camera before continuing on about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games, how we should be thankful for the Capitol. I get lost in the speech as I study our large pool of victors who inhabit the stage. In the front and center there is a woman who seems about seventy. She's been a mentor in the games for much longer than I've been alive, but I can't seem to remember her name. Next to her is a skinny man I don't particularly recognize. I don't remember his games at all, which is odd because they must have been recent. He doesn't seem much older than Elissa. The rest of them have the same District look about them that makes them seem fairly familiar.

"It is a time not only for thankfulness, but for sacrifice," he finishes his speech and passes the microphone to our District's Capitol escort Delia Prophet.

"Hello, Hello!" she cheers anxiously as she motions with her hands as if she was conducting an orchestra. "Welcome to the Reaping for the 65th Annual, Hunger Games!" She claps and smiles and some of the eighteens cheer along. I've never actually understood why District four is a career district, but I give up thinking when I realize just about nothing having to do with the games really makes much sense anyway.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" she screeches in her strange accent before reaching her right hand into the reaping bowl that holds the name of the female tribute.

"Alanna Haile!" _A name I thankfully do not recognize_. The crowd of girls two years older than me separates and a tall, slender girl steps forward. There is a strangled cry from the crowd. She steps onto the stage and looks down at her feet. Nobody volunteers. The person calls out from the crowd again and a gunshot soon follows. Alanna cringes for a moment but keeps her eyes locked on the floor.

"Well then," Delia says as she straightens out the wrinkles on her orange dress, "And now for the boys!"

She reaches her hand into the Reaping bowl placed directly in front of me. My name is in six times, because of tessarae. Kellan's name however, is only entered once. I clench my jaw and try to find Kellan in the crowd in front of me again. It won't be him, right? With thousands of other names entered with ours, the odds must be in our favor.

"Finnick Odair!"

_I heard it. _As much as I'd love to pretend I didn't, I did. It cant be me though, right? I'd just imagined it? Who will support my family? Who will teach Kellan how to stear a boat, to gut a fish? I must have been frozen because someone nudges me forward.

"Finnick Odair?" Delia calls out again._ So I did hear it. _Suddenly, the crowd separates and I'm forced straight up to the stage. I look down for a moment to collect myself as I remember my Father's advice from years ago.

_"Finnick if you're ever Reaped, don't make yourself an easy target. You need to fight, fight for your family. You have to do what they want Finn, what they expect. Put on a good show."_

I think of my brother and straighten my back. I tousle my hair and strut the rest of the way to the stage. When I reach the podium I grab Delia's tinted blue hand and place a kiss on her knuckles. She giggles like a school girl and her cheeks turn an awkward shade of purple.

"This may be the best games yet!" She giggles again, "Shake hands you two!"

I turn towards Alanna, my competition. It seems silly that we're forced to shake hands, to appear as allies even though we're going to want the other dead in the next two weeks. I grab Alanna's hand and shake it firmly before turning to the camera for one last smile and wave. As soon as I see the red recording lights on the camera goes off, I turn off my smile and my face crumbles to stone. We're escorted into the Justice Building and shoved into rooms adjacent from one another. Here come the goodbyes.

I bury my face in my hands when I hear the door click shut behind me. _Well, this is it, _I think. _My whole life has led me to this moment. _And in this moment, I'm faced with a painful recognition. I'll never be able to teach Kellan how to be a man. I'll never be able to protect Mara, sweet, beautiful Mara, from the boys who will for sure be chasing after her. My Mother will lose her mind, Elissa will only get worse. My family will continue to need me, but I won't be there to save them. _I'll have to let them go,_ I think. _Once they walk out the door, I must allow them to leave my heart._

The door swings open and my Mother rushes in. Tears are streaming down her already reddened face as she floats across the room and grabs me in her arms. I pull away after a while and begin to speak before she puts a finger to my lips and speaks in a voice laced with urgency that's never left her lips before.

"Finnick listen, we won't have much time. You're smart. You can do this. You can win if you get sponsors." she catches her breath before continuing, "Get a trident. Your Father has taught you how to survive, you just need to trust yourself."

"Time's up, ." A Peacekeeper bellows from behind the door.

"Just be careful, okay? Trust me, Finn, you can do this." She pulls me into her arms and kisses me one last time before the Peacekeepers approach us on the couch and pull her away.

I sit alone for a moment as unsteady breathing continues to rack my body. _Goodbye, Mom. I love you. _And with that, I let her go.

The door opens again and this time it's Elissa who storms in. She starts to hyperventilate when she rushes over and joins me on the couch. Mara, who is being dragged behind, seemingly senses the intensity of the moment and becomes very nervous herself. More likely than not, she has no idea what's going on. She jumps on my lap just as Elissa latches onto me.

"I saw the way you played the cameras," Elissa starts "I really think you can do it, you know. You can get sponsors and you can win."

"Thank you, Lissa."

"No, you have to know it Finnick!" She's screaming now, "You're the strongest person I've ever met! You need to believe me."

I feel a tear forming in the corner of my eye as I choke back the lump in my throat.

"Don't cry Finny!" Mara reaches up her hand to wipe the silent tears trickling down my face.

"Mara, give me a kiss. I love you girls, okay? Remember that I love you." I'm rushing as I grab them into a hug. I can only guess how much time we have left.

"I'll love you forever, Finn!" Mara pushes her lips to my cheek and giggles. Her innocence makes me smile so I squeeze them even tighter._ I'm not strong enough for this._

Right on cue, the same Peacekeepers open the door and motion for Elissa and Mara to follow. I pull the both of them tighter into my arms and just catch Elissa whisper. "_Come home safe, Finn_."

The door closes abruptly behind them and I'm alone again._ Goodbye my beautiful sisters_. I let them go, too.

I walk over to the closed door and place my hand on the knob. Just as I'm considering running out and risking a much earlier death, I feel the knob twist and find Kellan is standing behind it. His face is as hard as stone when he walks in and sits on the floor in front of the couch. He buries his face in his hands and starts to cry. I sit beside him and drape my arm over his shoulders. My strong baby brother, who just an hour ago stood much taller and stronger than I had, is finally falling apart.

"Kellan," I say "I'm gonna try to come home, but if I don't I need you to. ."

"No," he raises his hand as if to ward my words away, "Don't talk like that. Be strong. Be confident."

I nod my head until I remember that he will now be the man of the house. My little brother who's been protected by me his entire life, is being forced into manhood just as I had been seven short years ago.

"Take the boat," I say "You've seen me do it enough I'm sure you know what you're doing by now." I hand him the keys to my Father's boat and he timidly accepts them into his pocket. "You can keep them alive, I'm sure of it."

He nods his head and tries his best to appear strong again. "You have to win, Finnick. I can't do this without you." I pull my only brother into my arms and squeeze him as tight as I can.

"I love you, Kell. I really do."

"You too." He says before pulling away and walking towards the already opened door.

"I'll be rooting for you."

Kellan walks through the door and it closes behind him. I fall to the floor and bring my knees to my chest. _Goodbye, Kellan. Goodbye District Four._

Suddenly the door opens for a fourth time. I keep my head between my knees ignoring the Peacekeeper who must've came to retrieve me.

But when I finally look up, my eyes aren't met by those of a Peacekeeper, but instead by the warm hazel eyes of the girl I'd met on the beach two years ago.

I stand up quickly and wipe my falling tears on the front of my shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. . I mean, I wasn't expecting any more visitors." I say as I settle down on the couch.

"No, it's okay." Annie smiles the same smile that occupied her young face two long years ago. Her eyes are just as bloodshot as the day I'd met her too, so it's safe to say she has been crying. "I just wanted to give you something." I wrinkle my brow and allow her to continue.

"Do you remember the last time I saw you? The day we first met on the beach?" I nod, so again, she continues.

"Well, I took all the shells I found that day, and I made a few things," She opens her hand and reveals a series of shells strung together with a system of intricate knots. It's a bracelet.

"It's my favorite one, so. ." her voice trails off and she stares down at her feet. After a moment her head snaps back up and she meets my gaze before continuing.

"They let you bring one thing with you into the arena," she breathes as she reaches for my left hand, "One thing to remind you of where you came from, so will you wear this?"

I nod again as she double knots the string around my wrist, "I'd love to, Annie. Thank you."

She nods in agreement before speaking in a much more serious tone.

"Listen to me," she says "You're the only person I've ever met that has treated me like I matter. I'm not going to watch you die in there," she shakes the thought away with her head before grabbing my hands in hers again.

"I'll try my best Annie but,"

"No." she cuts me off, "Promise me you'll come home."

"Okay, Annie." I force a smile onto my swollen face. "I promise."

We're interrupted by The Peacekeepers who bust open the door. We must have ignored their first warning because they drag Annie out of the room.

"Promise me you'll find your way back, Finnick!" she shouts as the door shuts behind her.

_"As the ocean does the shore," _I whisper under my breath before collapsing back down to the chilled tiles beneath my feet.

_Goodbye, Annie._

* * *

**Author's Note**: FEELS. MY ODESTA FEELS. WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF.23T4/ ?


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: Mags was cast today. YAY

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm on the train. It's about five o'clock, so three hours have passed since we'd left the Justice Building. Three hours since I saw my family for the last time. Three hours since I was in District Four. Three hours closer to the end of my life.

I roll out of my bed and tread into the shower. I stand there and let the vanilla scented water hit me as I fiddle with the bracelet tied to my left wrist. I wonder what everyone is doing back home, my family, and even Annie. I just hope they're learning to live without me. After what feels like just few minutes, I hear a faint knock on the bathroom door and notice the clock on the wall now reads: SEVEN TWENTY-THREE.

I wrap my lower body in a towel and open the door to find the elderly victor I saw on the stage this morning. Up close, it's easier to tell that she is much smaller than me, shorter by atleast two feet, and easily less than half my weight. Her grey hair is pulled back into a low bun and her face is small, and significantly aged with wrinkles.

"Hi, Finnick. My name is Margot. I'm sorry, I would've waited for you to come out but it's been quite a while. I'm your mentor." Her lips tug up into a smile and I can't help but force a smile back.

"Nice to meet you, Margot."

"You can call me Mags," she smiles her same contagious smile before continuing, "I'm sorry this is happening to you, I know you have a family back home."

"Thank you." I mutter as I step into a pair of green shorts and pull a white tshirt over my head. Once I'm dressed I sit down on the bed and bury my face in my hands. _I'm not strong enough for this, _I think_, I'll never be able to do this._

"I'm sorry," I gasp "I just-"

"Shh child, it's alright now." Mags quietly finds a place next to me and sympathetically rubs my back. And as sobs begin to rack my body, she mumbles a strangely familiar lullaby,

_"Come away with me my love,_

_Let's float out to sea._

_We can make it if we're together, love,_

_Forever in love we'll be._

_Storms may come, the wind may blow,_

_The days may drag like war,_

_But I promise you, I shall find my way back,_

_As the ocean does the shore . . ."_

As the tears subside her voice begins to fade and I wipe my weary eyes on my shirt sleeve.

"There's dinner in the dining car," Mags coos over the sound of the train gliding on the tracks, "We should head there now, the replay of the Reapings are going to air in twenty minutes, we're meant to meet Alanna and Carter by the television."

I nod as she rises off the bed and extends her hand to me. I grasp it firmly as she leads me to what must be the dining car, agreeing with the smorgesport of food laying in front of me.

"I've never seen anything like this," I exclaim, as I make a mental note of the different colored vegetables on the table to my left.

"I've always believed there was more food here on this train then there is in all of District Four." she takes in a deep breath before grabbing a plate, "Go on and eat, then!" she nudges me toward the table in hopes I'll actually grab something and walks toward a foreign animal being cooked in a mini-oven.

She's right. There just may be more food on this train then there is in our whole District. There are people starving throughout Panem, yet the Captiol can waste this much on four people. It's sick. _All of this is wrong._

I fill my plate with as many different meats as I can find. I've never eaten anything more than fish my whole life, not counting the time I met with Mayor Gerrig at the Justice Building after my Father's death. That day, we ate chicken. I make a point to ignore that.

Mags and I settle at the table and I try my best to eat slowly, but after a few minutes my plate is empty and my stomach is close to exploding.

"You'll be able to eat more in the next few days," she explains "Your stomach shrinks when you eat less, but once you start to eat more it expands. You'll be hungry again by ten o'clock." She laughs and pats me on my back.

"I don't think I've eaten like that in my entire life," I sigh. Mags chuckles as she pushes out her chair and starts toward the television room. I stand up from my chair and obediently follow behind.

The room that we enter has a large blue couch that lines the full peremeter of the room. There are two avoxes who stand at the front by the television that Mags greets with a smile. It doesn't seem to matter much that they smile back, because I'm learning quickly that Mags is the type of person who's happiness is infectious. No matter how sad you are.

We sit down side by side as the Capitol's anthem booms through the speakers.

"Where's Alanna?" I question,

"They'll be here any minute," Mags assures me as District One's escort Heidi Goulding takes the stage.

She plucks her pink finger into the Reaping bowl and a small girl with blonde hair takes the stage. Before she can even ask for a volunteer, a strong looking seventeen jumps on stage and helps the blonde girl off to the side. As she finds her spot on the right of the stage, she flips her brown hair to the front of her shoulders and blows kisses to the crowd. I don't even manage to catch her name, which is easily something stupid like Glitter, before the male tribute, Shea Joules, is reaped. As the crowd separates, it's easier to see that he's about my shape and size, with curly brown hair and blue green eyes. We could probably even pass for brothers.

By the reaction of the crowd he's not a career but yet nobody volunteers.

"This is strange for District One," Mags says, and I nod my head in compliance, "Something must be up."

Every eighteen who'd spent their entire lives training stares at their feet as he walks up to the stage, nobody but the buzz of the microphone calls out to take his place.

The camera cuts to the girl who is standing perfectly poised with a smile on her face. Heidi motions for them to shake hands and as they do, the door flies open.

"Sorry we're late," says the man I now know is Carter as he clumsily finds a place next to Mags "I just woke up." Alanna forces a smile and crosses her legs under her before sitting right next to me.

"You didn't miss much," I turn to her with a smile, "Scary career girl with a stupid name and a guy that could pass for my twin, name's Shea."

"It's better to not learn their names, we'll all be dead soon, anyway. ." she mumbles as she turns her focus back to the screen.

Her words echo in my brain as a pair of blood-hungry careers are reaped from District Two. I try to block out their names, but as hard as I try I still remember them. Kyla Ferris and Myrtle Abalone. _We'll all be dead soon, anyway. _I twirl my bracelet around on my wrist until our own reaping flashes onto the screen.

Alanna takes the stage first, and the gunshot we'd heard this morining is non-existent. _Typical. _I turn to her and find the same face of stone that I saw on stage. I don't know who it was that died this morning but they must have been important to her. Suddenly my eyes catch a familiar stillhouette and I realize it's me who is walking up to the stage now. The exact moment my Father's words ran through my head is deliberate as I stand up straighter and wave to the crowd. _I'm a piece in their games now. I'm just as despicable as Glitter girl._

The rest of the Districts go by without anyone that is especially memorable, aside from a dorky looking thirteen from District Ten and a pair of large looking tributes from District Seven who pull one another into a hug when they're told to shake hands. I don't bother to remember their names, though. _We'll all be dead soon, anyway._

After District Twelve's escort Effie Trinket escorts the last of the tributes into the Justice Building, the Capitol's seal appears on screen again and the television shuts off.

"It's a shame," Carter says, "Haymitch has never had a winner, Poor amaciated children that District has. Nothing but coal and sadness." he laughs at himself and the three of us shoot him a disgusted look. I'm ready to throw a punch until I realize he has a half empty bottle of liquor in his hand. _Well, that explains it._

"I think I'm going to head off to bed then," I say as I rise off the couch and pull my shirt back over my shorts and dig my hands into my pockets. I smile at Mags and give her a nod before leaving the awkward silence of the television room.

I won't live to see next month, I could be dead in a matter of days. My family will be holding a funeral for me sooner than Kellan's thirteenth birthday. I'll be returned to District Four in a box labeled ODAIR, FINNICK with my lifeless body inside.

Once I find myself nestled in my bed, I hear footsteps echoing down the hallway. The door to the room across from mine opens and shuts. I wait and wait for the light in the room to dim down, but it never does. Instead, just four hours later, the door opens and shuts again and there's a knock on my door.

"Finnick, are you awake?" Alanna says through the door. Her soft voice reminds me too much of Elissa so it's practically impossible to turn her away. I reluctantly roll out of bed and meet her at the door.

"I um, couldn't sleep and I um. . Can I come in?"

I move out of the way and she walks over to settle on the bed. I sit on top of my pillows and play with the shells on my bracelet before Alanna starts to speak again.

"It was my boyfriend," She doesn't need to explain for me to know who she's talking about. "He would've volunteered for you, you know," By now I can tell this is about much more than her lack of shuteye. "He was out of the Reaping this year because his Father is important in the town and is on his death bed. They were just going to put his name in twice as much next year to make up for it. Eighty Eight times. ." her voice trails off and a silent tear trickles down her face that she quickly whisks away. "We were going to get married as soon as I was out of reaping age," she hushes her tone before continuing, "But now, everything's just. ." her voice neglects her again and she buries her head between her knees.

I feel as though I should comfort her, a girl who hadn't spoken to me before this but felt as though she could trust me. I think back to the day I met Annie on the beach and wonder who that person was that wrapped himself around the girl and made her feel better, feel as though she mattered, when nobody else had done the same. I don't know that guy. He doesn't act much like me at all. This happens more often then I'd like it to, but I wordlessly scoot over and wrap my arm around her shoulders as she cries.

"I'm sorry I'm telling you all of this," she catches her breath before continuing, "I just thought maybe since you have a similar situation you'd-,"

"What do you mean?" I question, pulling away and turning to face her.

"Well, I only had one visitor so I had to wait in the outside of my room for yours to cycle through. I was standing next to your girlfriend, she was crying and squeezing that bracelet you have on and-"

"Girlfriend?" I cut her off again and she looks at me dumfoundedly,

"Long brown curly hair, wearing a green dress. . If she isn't your girlfriend then you could have fooled me," she says as she pulls her knees to her chest, "It sure seemed like it, your brother was even hugging her, telling her it'll be okay." she flips her hair infront of her and twirls it in circles but keeps her gaze locked to the floor.

"Seemed like they knew eachother pretty well, anyway." she mumbles.

I hadn't even thought of it. Kellan and Annie must be in the same year at school. There's no doubt they know eachother, and I'm sure the both of them were confused to see the other associated with me.

"Yeah, maybe," I say dismissively. She stares at the ground for a long time before I feel as though I should continue talking. I hate the feeling of a dying conversation and nine times out of ten I'm the cause of it.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, once we arrive at the Capitol I think we're supposed to meet with our stylists to prepare for the opening ceremonies," she pushes herself off of the bed, "We should probably get to bed now, actually." She flattens her night gown against her legs and walks toward the door.

"Goodnight, then." I force a smile and a compassionate look. She catches me off guard as she crashes into me and wraps her arms arond my neck, "Thank you, Finnick." she whispers, and kisses me on my cheek, before shooting me a quick smile, "For listening." She crosses the hall and lets the door click shut behind her.

I lay down in my bed that's too comfortable to be mine and click off the light on my nightstand hoping sleep will find my tireless mind.

_Kellan. Mara. Elissa. Annie. Kellan. Mara. Elissa. Annie. Kellan. Mara. Elissa. Annie. . . _


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: Enobaria yesterday and Brutus today. Career party sponsored by Suzanne Collins. Slow clap it out for my Queen k.

***For some reason the formatting is sucking, so ~ that's supposed to be a line***

* * *

My skin tingles as the prep room is polluted with a frisk gust of air through a vent in the ceiling. I've been laying on this table for what seems like days, yet it's only been a few hours.

When I first met my prep team, they excused themselves for nearly twenty minutes and speak in hushed voices outside of the room about how attractive I am. Things had never been like this at home. Sure, I get told I'm handsome, but girls aren't exactly tripping over themselves to get to me. I'm pretty average, I guess.

After the trio collects themselves, they walk back in and I flash them a welcoming smile. _May as well get on their good side,_ I think. _I'll be dead soon, anyway._ They giggle in unison and try their best to introduce themselves to me without their cheeks flaring up. I notice all of their names sound strangely alike and don't bother to remember them, I'm sure they don't even notice.

Once they're done stripping me of my body hair and bleaching my teeth, they guide me to a mirror and giddily wait for my reaction. I advert my gaze from the floor and lock eyes with the man in the mirror. It doesn't look like me at all, it looks like someone much older, someone from the Capitol.

I guess that's the point, though.

"All right you handsome thing," the tallest of the women gushes before playfully hitting my arm, "Time for you to meet Preshea!"

I nod my head and force another smile, "Thank you for everything," I say, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will!" the woman with purple hair says excitedly, "Good luck, Finnick!" says the other and the door clicks behind them.

When it opens again, a tall, slender woman waltzes in. She's wearing a blue dress with frills at the bottom that resemble the ocean too much for my liking.

She wordlessly walks over to where I'm sitting and settles in the chair directly in front of me.

"Hi, I'm-" She swats away my extended hand and puts her hand up as if to halt my words. I sit back on my hands, astonished, as she does nothing but studies my face. I search her artificial sky blue eyes for an explanation but still, there's nothing.

"So is this what stylists normally do when they meet their tributes?" I finally say, crossing my arms and smiling sarcastically.

"Not traditionally, no," the woman smiles back as she pushes herself off of the chair and makes her way to the closet in the front of the room. "I was just trying to find out why they'd made such a big deal about you,"

I furrow my brow and try to catch her gaze again but she's focused on the closet.

"The prep team, that is." she retorts matter of factly, as if I'd voiced the question.

"I just didn't understand it until you smiled at me," Preshea turns around with a hanger that has a black outfit bag hanging from it.

"You're _charming, _Finnick," she starts as she sits back down in the chair, "And these Capitol people will eat it right up,"

"But aren't you-"

"From the Capitol?" She interrupts, "My Father yes, but not me. I was born and raised in District Ten. This job is more," She rips off her blue wig and lets her long brown hair tumble down her back. "Recreational, let's call it." Even though her makeup is heavy on her face, it's easy to see that she's not much older than Elissa, and very attractive as well.

"I'm here to help you win, Finnick. Not to make you look like them."

I smile instantly as a sigh of relief escapes from my lips. I don't even need to speak because she understands this gesture perfectly, her lips tugging upward into a grin as well.

"I'm gonna get you home."

* * *

"We _match_," Alanna says when I meet her at our chariot.

I'm not sure if she is relieved or angry, but I play off my confusion, hopping up beside her. I look her up and down and see that we do match. She's covered a bit more in places I don't have to worry about, and her auburn hair tumbles down her shoulders from a golden headband.

"I'm glad you got more than I did," I say, awkwardly trying to adjust the wad of ropes that are just enough for me to not be considered nude. "Why couldn't we just be mermaids or something? I would much rather have a tail."

"This is _crazy_," she giggles in agreement, attempting to adjust herself as well.

She's right. This _is_ crazy. We're wearing fishing nets._ Fishing nets! _This isn't clothing at all!

As we stand together in the Chariot, my eyes scan the room for anyone I recognize. When I look behind me I catch eyes with the girl from Seven who's looking at me with wide eyes. I snap my head forward and find that Kyla from District Two's eyes are trained on me as well.

"Alanna," I mutter through clenched teeth, "They're staring at us,"

"Nope," She says, almost laughing at me while crossing her arms. "They're staring at you."

One second later we bump into motion. After a few seconds, we enter the City Circle and the crowd goes crazy. My name is being screamed from all directions, so I throw a hand up and wave around the room. When we appear on the big screen, I'm pretty sure I notice a few women in the crowd faint. As we come to a stop in front of the president Alanna hits me in my side.

"Finnick," she hisses, "We look naked."

"I told you it wasn't just me!" I laugh, throwing up my hands and waving to a woman who threw a rose.

I want so badly to get away from all of this. Run down the beach and seclude myself in my safe haven between the poor part of town and my own where I met Annie that day. I'm not the type of person to be playing up the crowd like this, but I do anyway. I need to get home. I promised Kellan.

The Chariot bucks into movement again and after more waves and smiles, it comes to a halt. Preshea and an orange tinged woman who must be Alanna's stylist, wait for us.

"That was perfect!" The squeal in unison.

I narrow my eyes at Preshea and take a step closer to her. As I go to open my mouth, she presses a finger to her lips and winks at me. She's the type of person that you can't argue with. I learned that fast.

Alanna turns to her stylist and talks in a hushed voice for a moment, before throwing her headband to the ground and storming toward the elevator.

The orange woman turns to Preshea who offers a sympathetic look before grabbing my arm and whisking me in the same direction.

When the elevator doors open again my jaw drops to the floor. Everything is just so. . .extravagant. Especially because this single floor could house at least half of my neighborhood comfortably, extravagant is an understatement.

"Alright Finnick," Preshea says, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Stop gawking at the place and change your clothes before you offend someone."

I sneer at her and she sticks out her tongue before stepping in front of me and leading me to my door. Alanna's room must be across from mine because once we reach the door, we find Carter and Alanna's stylist begging to come in so they could talk to her. She ignores them, of course. She'd never talk to them.

I waltz into my room that almost exactly resembles the one on the train. Preshea kicks off her heels and throws herself on the bed before ripping her blue wig off again.

"Don't take too long," she says cooly, "I'm hungry."

I laugh at her and click the bathroom door shut.

I'm met again by the man in the mirror that I don't recognize much at all. I stare at my reflection and wonder how different things would be if I hadn't gotten reaped. Where I would be right now if it was someone else's name picked out of that bowl. I step into the shower and scrub my face as hard as I can to get all of the Capitol away from it. I don't want white teeth, or gelled hair. I don't want to expose myself. But after this inner battle I realize that I have to. Whatever it takes to get me home.

The walls blow a gust of air at me that dries me completely. I open the closet door and throw on a simple looking blue shirt with soft grey pants that tie around my waist perfectly. I tousle my hair in the most natural way I can. _I'm still me, _I think. _Underneath it all_.

I walk back out to my room and meet Preshea who's already back in her wig and heels.

"You gotta play the part," she sighs when I catch her gaze.

I shrug my shoulders and walk back toward the dining room where Mags and Delia are discussing a wedding airing in the Capitol tomorrow evening.

"Just couldn't let the games get the spotlight, I guess!" Delia cheers much too chipper for my liking.

"Oh goodie!" Delia makes a point to get up from her chair and daintily pat me on my shoulders as I settle in my chair, "_You_ made quite the impression today my dear! People are tripping over themselves to sponsor you and you haven't even gotten a training score yet!"

"Is that even legal?" I scrunch my nose and reach for a piece of bread in the middle of the table.

"Probably not," Mags sighs, "I've never seen it happen, at least."

"Oh but it is!" Delia says "It is very legal and _you_ are_ very _lucky." She sits back down in her chair and raises her glass, "To Finnick!"

"To Finnick!" Preshea laughs, and tips her glass as well. Mags just giggles to herself and sympathetically puts a hand on my leg. She's the only one who understands all of this and I'm glad to have her silent sympathy.

After I finish another meal that was three times what my whole family would eat in one sitting, Mags rises from the table and grabs my shoulder.

"Okay let's get you to bed, then." she says, "He's got a big day ahead of him since training starts tomorrow." Her small face pushes into a smile that even Preshea is obligated to genuinely return.

"I laid out your outfit for tomorrow in the closet," Preshea starts as she stands up as well, "Make your hair look natural, if there's anyone important around I want you to look normal," She ruffles my hair and winks at me

"Goodnight," I say, returning the wink at Preshea and turning my back on the dining room. I open my bedroom door and turn around to face Mags who has somehow managed to acquire a notepad and pen.

"I figured we'd go over strategy tonight," she says, "Figured you'd want to be alone for that, too."

"You figured correctly," I grin, and lead her into the room where she settles on the bed.

"So what are your strengths?" she asks, peeling back the first page of her notepad.

I bite my tongue and think of what I should really say. I have lots of talents, sure. But what will be useful in the games? I'm lost in the depths of my own mind as my Mother's words resurface. _Get to a trident, Finn._

"I'm pretty good with a trident," I say, "I learned it when my Father died and I haven't hunt without it since." I twirl my bracelet around on my wrist. "I don't usually hunt people, though." I mumble.

"Finnick," Mags says, "What the games will make you do doesn't make you any less of who you are." She places her hand on my back again and takes in a deep breath. "Everyone does things they aren't proud of. But we do it to get back home."

I nod my head and imagine the way the fish flail around when I stab my trident through them. Is killing people really the same? It can't be.

* * *

"So the two of you can stick together if you want," Carter says nonchalantly in between bites of a fruity muffin. "It's totally up to you, whatever the two of you feel like when you're in there. Just go with the flow."

Alanna rolls her eyes and stares down at her plate as Carter rises from the table. Now it's easy to see why she wants nothing to do with him.

"Everything will be fine child," Mags says sympathetically reaching for Alanna's hand across the table. "It's nothing to worry about. Just work on things you don't know, save your strengths for the private sessions."

"Yup do that!" Carter calls from across the car where he's filling his plate again.

Before Alanna is able to roll her eyes again, the elevator dings and an automated voice summons us to the training center. I get up from the table quickly and my eyes shoot to Mags.

"It's going to be alright," she says, pulling me into her arms.

Even though I'd only met her two short days ago, I truly feel comforted by Mags. It's as if she really does care about me, even if it's just for a little while.

"Stay away from the tridents today," She whispers before pulling away and giving me a nod.

The voice from the elevator dings for a second time and the two of us jog towards it. When the door shuts leaving Mags behind it, Alanna starts talking.

"I must seem ridiculous to you," she laughs nervously, crossing her arms as she always does. "Running off like that, you probably think I'm a child."

"Not really, we just deal with fear differently." I force the most genuine smile that I can and she graciously returns it as the doors open to the training center. We're the third to arrive after District's One and Two who're already making small-talk.

"I'm not a career," I say quickly, instinctively reaching for the bracelet on my wrist. "What do we do?"

"We do nothing." She replies, "Come on." She steps in front and confidently leads me to a bench in the far corner of the room where we wait for the rest of the tributes to arrive.

"Do you notice that?" Alanna says, hitting my arm to snap me back into things.

"And what am I noticing exactly?" I question, turning my body to face the growing crowd of tributes.

"The boy from One, the one that looks like you. He isn't a career either. Don't you see how he's acting around them?" Her face lights up into a smile as if she'd uncovered a secret treasure map.

I do notice, sure. The boy that looks like me, Shea, is standing with his arms crossed and his face straight as stone. He hasn't contributed to the conversation for the entire time I've been watching. I guess they aren't all as vicious as they seem.

"Doesn't seem like it, you're right. But why does it matter?" I ask, sitting back on my hands.

"It _matters_ because nobody volunteered for him," she says, getting more excited the more we talk about it, "The girl hasn't ditched him yet, he's got to be hiding something."

"Hiding something?" I say, reaching for the shells tied to my wrist again.

_Aren't we all, though?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _First of all, let me say that I'm purposely rushing through this whole pre-games stuff because I'm really anxious to get to Odesta things, but I really didn't wanna skip it, so please please bare with me on this!_

_The arena I have planned will be very interesting, I have a few alliances planned as well so we'll see what my mind creates ;)_

_Also, I'm trying to play up Carter's character as like. . a carefree career who's somewhat trying to stifle his past with drinking/the carefree lifestyle he lives, but also its just kind of the way he is, you know? Kinda like a surfer or a pothead. I don't know. That's how I see it. He's the complete opposite of Mags, pretty much._

_Alanna is a very different character. Certainly unlike anyone we've ever seen in The Hunger Games trilogy. I'm trying my best to make her seem very doubtful of herself but very charmed by Finnick as well, leading her to trust him for no apparent reason. She doesn't feel comfortable around anyone else, and this will definitely weigh on him for the rest of his life._

_Preshea is going to be a HUGE character in the story. I was really pleased when I read this over, I'm kinda making her a spinoff of Sam from sub-josh's 30 Days minus the sexual stuff with an extra dose of badass. So definitely be ready for that!_

_But all in all, like I said, I'm rushing this part so I can get through Finnick's games and get to the beautiful Annie Cresta._

_Omg this is such a long author's note. Comments? Suggestions? HMU ;) xo._


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Suzanne Collins owns THG. This is unfortunately just fanfiction.

* * *

My feet hit the ground in a monotonous motion. I'm running, far and fast, into what seems like an endless meadow. My left arm is gushing blood, but for some reason I'm ignoring it and allowing my feet to press forward. I just keep running. Running for my life.

Fatigue washes over me as I cradle my arm across my body and cry out in pain. I sink to my knees and allow it to get the best of me. _This is it, _I think. _This is how you die. _

Suddenly I hear footsteps, I turn my head just in time to catch the girl from 2 throwing a spear. I fall flat on my back and immediately reach my hand in front of me to pull it out of my ribcage.

There's a canon. I look up and see the girl standing over me, tears flowing carelessly down her face. But this time it isn't the girl from two. This time, it's Annie.

"Annie," I say, but she can't hear me. I can't hear me. I stay motionless on the ground and she keeps crying. "Annie!"

Then, there's a voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this years Hunger Games!"

But it isn't me.

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is shining through the window across from my bed. I push myself from the bed and wearily look out the window. It doesn't make much sense that just a few days before the games where twenty-three innocent children will die, everything would seem so perfect although it's clearly not. In two days, I'll be in an arena that was made purposely for me to die in. Twenty-Four of us will go in, but only one will come out.

I force myself out into the hallway and groan, stopping to lean against the wall to listen in on a conversation taking place in the dining room.

"I just don't understand how anyone can expect me to get any sponsors with _him_ around," Alanna groans, "I mean have you seen all of this?" I hear a chair scraping against the wood floor and footsteps in the opposite direction. "He's already gotten flowers sent to this damn room! This is crazy!" She takes in a sharp breath and the room falls silent.

"I don't stand a chance against anyone, but it's even worse knowing my ally is the biggest competition."

"You can't give up, dear." It's Mags talking now in her same soothing voice she'd used on me when we were on the train, "Don't count yourself out, you're just as strong as many of the others. You can still fight."

"To hell with that!" she says, raising her voice as the last of her words leave her lips. "I have no reason to live anymore. I'm already dead anyway."

The room goes quiet again when I turn the corner into the room.

"Good Morning everybody," I say in a voice that I'm sure is too enthusiastic for the conversation that's taking place. "What's the plan for today?"

"I'm not hungry," Alanna says, "Flowers are for you," she smiles and points in the direction of our living room that's turned into my personal garden before storming off in the direction of our rooms.

"She'll come around," Mags says, sympathetically patting my leg again. "Just give it some time."

We eat the rest of our meal in the midst of Delia's awkward attempts at conversation. Something about the Capitol wedding, attempting to slip in something about the games here or there, which makes me cringe so eventually she stops. Up until last night I've managed to avoid thinking about the games, but now with just two days left, there's no way I can.

"So in twenty minutes you go down for your private sessions," Mags says, "Show them how good you are. Impress them. A good score means sponsors, sponsors means going home. ." her voice trails off when she notices my gaze is locked on the floor. "You can do this, okay?"

I force my head into a nod and push my chair out from the table. I barely have any time so I rush into the shower, not even stopping to learn what a new button on the dial means, and barely pull my pants up before running back into the main room to board the elevator.

"Good Luck, you two!" Delia cheers from the dining room table as Alanna meets me in the elevator. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

We both nod and advert our gaze to the floor as the doors close in front of us and I can't help but wonder if she'll ever explain the things I heard this morning this morning. I'd never thought she looked at me as competition, considering we'd trained together all week, appearing as a team even when the careers approached me. But the doors open back up before I have time to further speculate.

* * *

"Now as you know, over the past three days the twenty-four tributes have practiced survival skills and combat in the training center." Ceaser Flickerman pats his papers on his desk and smiles into the camera before continuing, "This afternoon, each of them met for a private session in front of the game makers to show off their skills and earn themselves a score between zero and twelve."

Preshea reaches for my hand and Mags takes a deep breath as Ceaser goes on to announce the first of the scores. The girl from One, who's name I now know is Serenity, manages to pull a nine while the boy who looks like me gets a ten. Alanna bites her lip and nods at me when his face appears on the screen. We both know he stuck to the fire making station all throughout training, so I can tell exactly what she's saying. _I told you he's got a secret. _

As the program continues on, both Kyla and Myrtle from district two earn eights, which is strangely low for a prime career district. When my face appears on the screen, Preshea tightens her grip on my hand and the room falls silent of all career critique.

"From District Four, Finnick Odair. With a score of ten." The room erupts with excitement that is quickly extinguished by Alanna's face appearing on the screen. "From District Four, Alanna Haile. With a score of seven."

A seven is great, and I can't help but wonder what she did to earn it.

* * *

"Are you nervous at all?" Preshea questions as she picks at some kind of purple vegetable on her plate. "For the interviews, I mean. What's your strategy?"

"I don't exactly have much time to be nervous Preshea," I say, running my hand through my hair and settling my elbow on my knee. "As long as I can trust you to clothe me properly this time, I'm sure I can handle a stupid interview."

She shoots me a devilish smile as she crosses the room to the closet. She pulls out a black outfit bag and unzips it carefully. This gesture is far too familiar.

"You can't be serious. ."

"Calm down there, Kid." she says, pulling out a suit tinged the same color of the ocean. She notices my sigh of relief and her face takes on a more serious look as she settles down next to me on the couch.

"You will be fully clothed tonight." she says, patting me on the back with a snicker. "That, I promise."

* * *

"So, Alanna," Ceaser says carelessly as the pair settles in the plush red chairs placed strategically in the center of the stage. She's dressed in an ocean blue dress that hugs her curves perfectly, flowing down her legs horizontally in a way that mimics the ocean waves. It's no surprise that we match again.

"You look lovely! Representing your district in this dress, I see. What do we think folks?" The crowd cheers and Alanna smiles at the ground. "Thank you, Ceaser."

"Now, do you have any alliances in mind for this years games, Alanna?"

"It's all a secret, Ceaser." she says, comfortably leaning back in her chair. "If you tell me a secret, I'll trade you for one of mine."

"Very tricky, ! Very tricky!" he laughs. "But after earning yourself a seven during training, we shouldn't expect anything short of tricky from you now should we?"

"Well that's up for you to decide," She smiles, brushing a piece of hair that fell out of her braid back behind her ear, "I do have a few tricks up my sleeve, so definitely do not count me out."

"But how could we! District Four has got some great tributes this year, don't they?" The crowd cuts them off with an uproar of screams and cheers. But they aren't cheering for her. I can tell exactly where this is going.

"I have one last question for you," Alanna nods, staring blankly at Ceaser clearly aware of what's happening.

"How has it been spending all of your time around your District partner, Finnick Odair?" The crowd is cheering so loudly I find it hard to even hear his voice blaring through the speakers anymore.

"So, what's it been like?" he digs when she takes too long to answer.

"It's uh," she looks down at her lap and intertwines her fingers nervously. It takes a minute for her to snap back into it and look up confidently at the camera. "It's been great," she smiles, "Finnick's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met and-" The crowd explodes again and she's back into her state of shock.

"Well that was bad," Carter says boisterously, causing Mags to jab him in his side.

Suddenly the buzzer sounds and Alanna storms past me. I have no time to at least attempt to comfort her. I have no time to show her I care. Instead I make my way to the side of the stage and roll up my sleeves past my elbow, searching the crowd for Preshea who promised she'd be sitting front row.

Once my name is announced the crowd goes wild and I cross the stage to my seat. Caesar just grins at me until the applause slowly dies out. It isn't until I catch his gaze trained on my wrist that I realize I've been obsessively twirling my bracelet again. I'm sure he's going to question me about it, so I decide not to let him start.

"Ceaser Flickerman!" I say, extending my hand in his direction and looking him straight in his eyes. "So nice to see you! I'm a big fan, really big fan."

"Ah, Finnick! So nice to see you!" He laughs, returning the handshake and sitting down in his chair. I can tell he's going to start asking questions, so I defensively decide to ask some myself.

"I have a question for you Ceaser," I say, kicking my right foot up to rest on my left knee. "Where can I get hair like this? I want to spice things up a little bit."

Ceaser throws his head back as the crowd laughs so erratically I'm partially afraid for his health. "And I thought I was conducting the interview!"

_Shit. _

"I'm sorry Ceaser, I'll behave. I'm just so excited to be here with all of you wonderful people!"

"I'm sure you are, Finnick. I'm sure you are." Ceaser says as I throw a hand up and wave to the still screaming crowd.

"Now, District 4 is a lower career district. But you aren't a career, are you? Would you say the odds in your favor this year?"

"I suppose," I say, throwing my hand back into my hair the same way Preshea told me not to. I can practically feel her cringing. "I'm nothing but a fisherman back home so I'm sure my chances are just as good as anyone elses."

"Ah right, the fishing district!" he educates the crowd animatedly with his hands. "What's it like?"

"I know many of you haven't ever been outside of the Capitol, and that's really a shame." I say to the crowd. "The way the ocean washes up on the shore. . there aren't many things better than that. Not even here, surprisingly." Suddenly a video of District Four appears on the screen behind me and the familiar sound of high tide crash fills the room. There are ooh's and aah's throughout the room, and I have no doubt half of the women will soon try to mimic the deep blue of the ocean in their next hairstyle.

"I'm sure it must be! What do we think folks?" The crowd responds normally, cheering back at the host who's still clapping far too excitedly.

"I have one last question for you, and I'm sure it's one that everyone is dying to know the answer to." The room falls silent as fast as it'd erupted as Ceaser straightens his back in his chair. "Is there a special girl back home?"

I freeze as soon as the last of the words leave his lips and search the crowd for Preshea who looks back with expectant eyes. Do I have a girl back home? I reach for the bracelet on my wrist again, but stop my hand before the camera is able to catch it. Of course when I think about girls at home, Annie's the only one who comes to mind. But why? Maybe it's the way she begged me to promise that I'd come home. The way she told me that I made her feel like she matters, like she's important. Or maybe it's the way she unknowingly did the same thing for me.

Will she be disappointed if I don't mention her? I never considered the fact that I must be significant to her, but the thought pounds in the front of my head as I sit in front of this crowd, deliberately silent as every woman in the Capitol sits on the edge of their seats.

"Well sure, there are lots of girls back home." I say nonchalantly, expecting Ceaser to realize I wasn't answering his question, but avoiding it instead. He doesn't take it that way at all, though.

"Ah, Finnick Odair, a womanizer eh?" Ceaser throws his head back again and laughs so loudly I'm sure everyone can hear him without the microphone that sits in the pocket of his suit.

Before I can open my lips to respond, I'm cut off by the sound of the buzzer. I don't have any more time to explain myself. My time is up.

* * *

"How despicable I must seem,"

I look up from my spot on the bed and realize it's Alanna who's standing in the doorway, both of us fresh out of the shower.

"I know you heard what I was saying this morning,"

I lift my eyebrow in fake confusion, but I know she sees right through it.

"Mirrors, Finnick." She says as she crosses the room to sit beside me on the bed. "But that's okay, I don't mind if you heard. It's better that you know that anyway."

We sit in silence as I try to think of a way to fix this, but I come up with nothing.

"I do want you to win, Alanna." I say, propping myself up on my elbows and meeting her eyes. "I swear it. I want to go home, but I wish you could come, too."

"I don't." she says, lifting her body up to sit on her hands.

After another long silence, she stares into my face and studies me for what seems like hours. Finally, she speaks.

"Will you do something for me?" she mutters, keeping her gaze locked directing in my eyes.

"Of course, anything."

"If you make it home, can you deliver these?" She slips her hand beside her and comes up with three letters addressed to people who must be friends.

"I just don't want them to blame you," she says after another moment of silence, "I don't want them to blame you for not saving me."

"No," I say, pushing her hand away. "You can deliver them, when you come home."

"Alright, Finnick." she gives me a sad smile and rises from the bed. "I'll leave them in my bedside table. If one of us comes home, they get delivered by us. I'll be sure to tell my stylist where they are. . just in case."

I nod in agreement and with that she turns her back on me. But I can't let her go. Not yet.

"Alanna?"

She raises her eyebrow and turns on her heel to face me again.

"What did you mean during your interview? With the secrets?" I choke out, trying to make any kind of conversation I can before she leaves for the last time.

A smile tugs at her lips and lights up her entire face.

"Secrets are the most powerful weapon you can use against a person." she says, crossing her arms the way she does across her chest. "The truth digs deeper than a knife ever could, if you know how to use them."

"Well what's my secret," I ask, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Yours is that you're not what they're making you up to be," She sighs, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear again. "Mine on the other hand is that I know everyone elses. It's both a blessing and a curse." she shrugs, "But don't worry. You'll see."

She raises her eyebrow playfully and turns on her heel towards her room, leaving me with a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm sure won't ever go away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** HELLO MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS! I'm terribly sorry for the lag in updates, I was away on vacation for a week and I punished myself when I got home for not completing my summer assignments.

So, basically this chapter was another fluff chapter including my attempts at further developing Alanna's character before the games. I wonder what will happen?! Hmmm. The Games start next chapter, though!

Also, I'm not sure if I made it clear enough that Finnick was unhappy with his life on his birthday when he ran away to the beach, which is the only place where he actually _is_ happy. But spending the day with Annie made him feel needed, and left him with a pleasant memory that reminded him that someone needed him, just for a little while.

Thank you to those of you who read/are reading. Stay cool, kids!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games. This story is still just FanFiction.

* * *

Sixty Seconds.

Every day, people waste sixty seconds on things that don't matter. I've been guilty of it myself. And while those have all proven significant, I couldn't imagine one more important than what could be the last sixty seconds of my life.

When the platform rises, we're forced to stand completely still and assess the area around us. When the gong sounds, were forced into the cornucopia. Typically, at least half of the tributes die. It only takes ten minutes.

All of this is crossing my mind as I'm being escorted down the hallway. The men on either side of me have their hands wrapped around my biceps. They're each clenching it as if they're nervous themselves. It's funny, in a sense.

The glass door at the end of the hallway slides open as we approach it and when it does the men let go of my arms. I look up at them and take a step into the empty room letting the door slide shut behind me.

I cross the room and sink into the chair that sits in front of a glass tube. There's a clock on the wall that dings and starts counting down from five minutes when suddenly, the door slides open again.

Preshea walks silently across the room and pulls off her wig again before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to be fine Finn. I swear it." Her tone is certain, but I can hear it shake slightly as the last word leaves her lips.

"You have so many sponsors already. Rich ones at that. I believe in you. I really do."

I push myself from the chair and wrap her in my arms. Her heels make her a little bit taller than me today, but I don't mind much. She squeezes me around my shoulders and I can feel her tremble. I guess she really is scared for me.

"Thank you." I choke out, "For believing in me. For helping me. For everything."

She nods her head and lets a few tears trickle down from her eyes.

"If I don't come back, can you make sure my letters get delivered? I left them on my bed on the train. I never told Mags."

"Of course, Finnick." She half laughs, half chokes.

When the buzzer signaling two minutes sounds, she pulls her eyes from mine and wipes her tears. She walks over to the closet and pulls out a jacket and a pair of boots.

"Does that mean it'll be cold?" I question as I push my arm through the sleeve making sure the bracelet Annie gave me stays low enough on my wrist to be seen.

"Not sure, to be honest." She says as she yanks on the zipper. "It's layered, so you can pull the top half on and off. I've never seen it. The boots do the same thing."

She picks up the boot and peels off a layer of fur on the inside. "Dramatic climate changes, maybe?" She remarks with her eyebrows wrinkled.

Suddenly, a voice booms over the loud speaker and tells us that we have a minute left. I force a smile at Preshea and start toward the pedestal. Before I step onto it, Preshea launches forward and pulls me into her arms again.

"I'll see you soon, Finnick." She says, kissing me on the forehead.

"See you soon." I say, stepping into the tube and letting the glass close around me.

I stand idle for a moment and everything is silent. Preshea is crying on the other side. Arms crossed. Nodding and mouthing something I can't make out. I wave one final time before the pedestal starts to rise.

For a moment, the sunlight is blinding. I can't see a thing except for little black dots in the air that I know aren't real. Then, my eyes adjust.

First, I see the cornucopia. As always, the 24 tributes are surrounding it in a circle.

Then, I look at the supplies. About one step to my right, there's a bundle of rope. Two steps forward, a small plastic bag of jerkey. Five, a decent sized backpack. Closer to the mouth are the weapons, but there isn't a trident in sight.

Now, I can hear the clock starting to count down. I look frantically around me for Alanna. Next to me is the dorky looking kid from ten, who's staring behind him.

I follow his gaze and notice the hill behind us. It seems that the top of it flattens into a meadow, but from this angle theres no guessing whats beyond it.

On the other three sides, there's forest that seems just thick enough for me to hide in the branches without being seen. My mind is telling me to run into the blood bath. Get a weapon. Ally with the careers. But my gut tells me not to. I have to find Alanna first.

When I hear the clock tick down to thirty seconds, I scan the tributes one last time and that's when I see her. Alanna is the very last tribute I can see before the rest of them disappear behind the cornucopia. Even though I know she isn't, she seems calm with her hands behind her back as if she were waiting in line at the grocery. When I finally catch her eye, she points behind her into the forest and nods. I know what that means, of course. _That way._ I nod my head back to her and take my position to run towards her when the gong sounds.

I'll bet I was a millisecond away from getting blown to bits. I've only seen one kid leave his pedestal early, and I could've sworn I was about to be the second when I found myself alone five steps away from my pedestal. With the lack of immediate competition, I ran toward the backpack that turned out to be ten paces away. The girl from two, Kyla, had already gotten to a sphere and was too busy taking out the three people to my left to notice me securing the pack on my back. When I turn behind me to check on Kyla, I notice she'd avoided me completely and ran into the bloodbath. I don't waste any more time, and immediately focus on putting one foot in front of the other to head in the direction Alanna told me to go.

I run and run, slowly but surely catching up to where Alanna must have gone right away. Just as I'm passing the first tree, I notice Alanna standing about ten feet up, holding a small backpack herself and waving her hand egging me forward. I run to catch up and once I do, we start to run without saying a word.

We run for what feels like hours. My throat is dry already. The air is damp, and there are mosquitoes everywhere. We stop in our tracks when we hear the first cannon boom.

"Count them," Alanna commands, "We should keep track of how many are left."

I nod as the third one shakes the arena.

After that, there are 6 more. That makes 9. Not even one day in, and the competition has nearly been halved.

I turn to Alanna who has her back to me now, "15 left already."

"May the odds be ever in your favor." She sighs, and starts to walk to our right into what looks like a clearing.

"What are you doing?" I say. "Shouldn't we keep running?"

"We've been running for at least fifty minutes," she says. "Worst case scenario, the careers come in this direction. But they usually hang out by the cornucopia and that's at least an hour and a half away walking. We should be fine for now. Let's look through our supplies."

I nod and we settle on a hollow log by the bank of what seems like used to be a river. I sling the backpack off of my back just as Alanna does the same.

"I managed to grab some extra stuff too," she says. "There wasn't really much by me, besides this stuff, so I grabbed it." She shrugs while turning the plastic around in her hands and running her fingers over it. "Let's empty the bags, too."

I unzip my backpack and empty the contents onto the log: Bungee cord, An empty canteen, Bug Spray, Matches, A roll of seran wrap, and a package of fishing hooks.

"Not bad," I say to Alanna, "What d'you got?"

When I lift my gaze, Alanna is opening up her backpack when I see her face light up.

"Jackpot." she smiles.

"What?"

"Weapons." she says, pulling out a case of knives.

I smile back at her, ready to rejoice, when I hear footsteps approaching from in front of us.

"Finnick," Alanna hisses, "Get behind me."

"I can fight too." I whisper, reaching for the case of knives when she slaps my hand away and pushes my chest back hard enough for me to fall onto the log. "Stay here." she orders before running to hide behind a tree like a little kid playing hide and seek.

She slips two knives into the loopholes of her belt before grabbing two more in either one of her hands. I stand behind a tree enough to be out of sight from whoever the approaching person may be, but close enough to see what is going on.

As the footsteps get closer, my stomach starts to jump into my throat. It could be anyone. Kyla, with her sphere. The boy from seven who has at least a hundred pounds on both of us. Anyone that could end both of our lives right now.

My mind doesn't even have time to register who the person is before Alanna throws a knife at them and they fall flat on their back to the ground.

When I fully turn the corner and meet her, she is standing over the boy from 11. Her eyes flash to mine for a second before we hear the boom of the canon. When it does, she reaches down with one hand to close his eyes. Then, she pulls the knife out of his chest and wipes it on his shirt before turning back to me.

"Happy Hunger Games." She says monotonously, before turning on her heel and heading back to the meadow we sat in before.

Horrified, I follow behind after stealing one last look at the boy laying next to me. He probably has a family at home. A sister who's crying right now. A brother who can't do it without him. A girl at home rooting for him like I do. They probably thought he would win. They probably needed him just like mine need me.

"Well come on then," Alanna says, pulling me out of my daydream. "We don't wanna be here when the hovercraft picks him up."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just when you guys thought I forgot about you, I'm sure! I've been having much more time to dedicate to my writing, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this story just as I did in the beginning. Comments are appreciated! xoxo


End file.
